


[untitled] #4

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea - Freeform, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #4

He slept one hour last night and it's starting to show. He concentrates but almost falls asleep, eyelids so heavy, the light just a little too bright and his head jerks back when it drops again.

"You should really get some sleep, mate," Terry tells him but he just shakes his head. He knows he should catch up but he sleeps most of the time anyway. Hasn't he slept enough already? He likes it, yeah, but how many days from the year has he spent sleeping? Too many, he thinks, and he isn't going to sleep during the day anymore, no way.

"Mate, I'm serious. Forcing yourself to keep awake won't do you any good."

But he still won't listen.

"Right. On your feet, lad, we are going sleeping."

Huh?

Terry yanks him up by the arm and drags him to the bedroom. Terry climbs in and under the covers.

"Come off it. Sleep. Now."

When John Terry tells you to go to sleep with him, what is the point of refusing?

So he climbs in next to Terry who gathers the blanket to cover him and he sighs, tired but content. His head sinks into the pillows and he remembers just why he loves sleeping. He sighs again, takes a deep breath, struggles to stay awake.

"It's okay, love. Just sleep," Terry tells him, smiles at him and presses his head in the pillows as well.

Falling asleep has always been easy for him, maybe that's why he loves sleeping. Though a part of him loves it just because he gets to sleep next to Terry most of the time. Terry likes to distract him - to prevent him from getting any sleep or helping him forget everything else and fall asleep, he doesn't know - by holding his hands, kissing them, kissing his face, stroking his hair, pulling him into his embrace and just holding him. It keeps him calm, really makes him forget every single thing and more often makes him fall asleep and sleep without nightmares, and he wakes up rested each time, with Terry by his side, sleeping soundly or watching him with a smile on his handsome face.

He actually likes sleeping more now than ever, and who could blame him? Pressed against his Terry's precious, beautiful body, why wouldn't he like it? No reason to get out of bed, he sometimes thinks, but he knows there are other things and these moments, though frequent, he savors.

He struggles against the will to give in to it but Terry's soothing makes him feel so happy his breathing slows and his eyes fall closed, Terry's hand strokes his hair and the other has cupped his cheek. The last thing he knows before sleep are Terry's lips on his own.


End file.
